jaylitmus_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Projects/@comment-99.36.164.46-20150405093300
I see that you have responded. So I shall respond back! "I don't know why you dislike VCFM so much. In my opinion, it's one of the best videos! If the length of the video disturbs you then I can upload two parts of the project separately. So we will get two playlists in 16 songs each. How do you find that?" Hey, if you want big playlists that's your right, I just feel that too much can be hard to digest especially if the selection (in my opinion) is average at best. So continue with making big playlists if your heart desires, remember it's YOUR comps, not mine. "While creating VCFM I tried to avoid tracks performed by the superstars (however, I let Bangles and Bowie stay). I didn't want to include singles that are known to every human on this planet like I did with my previous playlists." I understand. Bring in those who got over shadowed by the "hyped" up ones that are overplayed to death (and at times overrated). Fair point. My opinion though is, while their are some overlooked gems out there (Propaganda and Dollar), sometimes there is a good reason why some of these acts aren't well known (*cough*PaulKing*cough*AnnabelLamb*cough*). But I understand and respect the directions you want to go in. "The songs randomizer is not that bad, I think! It's quite dull to listen to one song and to know which one comes afterwards. The randomizer always gives us surprises instead!" So you enjoy waiting FOUR HOURS (how long it took for me to hear Heart's "Straight On" in Liberty City for the first time) for a certain song you like to come up, while a song you heard TEN MINUTES ago plays again (happens to me alot)? Fine by me. You can like the randomizer all you want. I don't. But I will say this, The Saint's Row games have the right idea of giving the gamer the option to create a playlist consisting of songs officially in the game played in sequential order while the stations themselves have the randomizer garbage for those who prefer it. I wonder "why" Rockstar hasn't included such an option yet (at least on consoles like PS3/X-Box360)? "During the making of VCFM I wanted Phil Collins with Sussudio to be there, but the song was deleted later. If you're interested I can type the list of beta songs for every project." Did you look at those links I sent you? I think this "Music MTV's" idea of slowing down/speeding up the songs is something you should consider and he does tell viewers to adjust the speed of the video to something like 1.25 and so far, he hasn't gotten country blocked or worse...yet. I mean ask yourself this. Which is better, having songs slowed down/sped up so the out of control corporations won't notice, or have them at normal speed and get country blocked or have "gaps" in there (such as the other day when the Mary Eagle Emotion was unblocked for the first time since December...but minus the Fleetwood Mac song...only to get blocked again by those (insert swear word) at Sony a couple of days later)? I'll take the former anyday even if it's not the most conventional way of listening to it. I mean right now you only have THREE of your playlists I can view on Youtube right now. Funk-Blitz (minus Cyndi Lauper), Salmon Flash (forced to reupload minus The Pet Shop Boys and Men At Work) and The Totally Hot Project (oddly enough, it's unscathed and that one was country blocked for a while). Very frustrating that I have to listen to the songs of Ladies First FM and The Hard Synth Wave etc. INDIVIDUALLY instead of as one playlist. I'll gladly sacrifice the normal speed just so I don't have to listen to them individually. "I also can tell you that the project I'm working on now is K109 The Studio with the DJ Karl Lagerfeld." Looking forward to it. Just remember to take my advice above into consideration, otherwise you're most likely to get country blocked again. And remember, it's YOUR comp. Put as many songs as your heart desires and whoever you want on there. If I like it, good, and if I don't, oh well. "If you don't hide this information, where do you come from?" That's not important. I ask that you don't bring this up again. "As for your playlist, I find it quite beautiful. However, as I said before, I'm trying to avoid the extra popular performers at the moment. But anyway, I will look through your list again and surely find some cool songs for my future projects!" Hey, that's fine by me. If you ever change your mind, I request that you keep my "Shadow of the Hammerhead" lineup intact in that order without adding/subtracting songs. And if you want to credit me, credit me as... Roman Reigns Is Sick And Tired Of Getting Screwed Over By Everybody! Why? Because I'm a big fan of him and it just sickens me how Vince McMahon has botched up his face run so badly. He needs to turn heel again. Plus, when he does turn heel it would be great for him to have a character that is (you guessed it) "sick and tired of getting screwed over by everybody", and that he will tear every fan favorite apart! Yeah, I do indeed love the twisted world of rigged wrestling matches. And with that I'll take my exit and watch that corporate Royal Rumble from 1999 where Ken Shamrock beats the living hell out of Billy Gunn to the point where Ken eliminates himself!